Old Grudges
by the best in the west
Summary: Summary inside but I can tell you it will eventually turn into Jack x Airachnid x Arcee. first fic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: starts out just before Arcee and Jack depart for their scouting trip during which they meet Airachnid and Jack learns an interesting fact about her hate for Arcee.

Our story begins with a teenage boy laying on his bed . This boy is Jack Darby a 16 year old boy who has discovered another race from the planet Cybertron.

Jack was currently waiting for his guardian Arcee to pick him up from his home after being told they were going on a scouting mission to investigate a strange energy signature in the middle of a large forest.

just as Jack was about to have a short nap the sound of a motercycles engine reached his ears . He quickly got off his bed and grabbed the survival kit he had prepared for the mission.

When he opened his front door he was surprised to see Arcees holoform Sadie about to knock on his door. She quickly lowered her hand and Jack greeted her with a simple "hey Cee" and shouted to his mom "mom i'm going out for a couple of hours" .

"okay Jack just be back for 9 o'clock " Came Junes reply as Jack closed the door.

"Whats with the bag " Arcee gestured towords his survival kit .

"Just a survival kit y'know in case it gets dark or something"

"are you not forgetting I have headlights built into me?"

"point taken"

* * *

Around half an hour later they both found themselves in a forest where the only wildlife much to Jacks discomfort was mosquitoes.

"Wish I had brought some damn bug spray, the mosquitoes out here are the size of vampire bats and they suck just as much blood"Jack complained.

"quite the outdoors-man aren't you jack" Arcee said in a playful tone as Jack went to smack a mosquito but missed and hit his cheek

"yeah well you wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit"

"maybe"

"I may not have stinger-proof metal plating Arcee, but in a pinch i could cook up a fire that could save our skin or plating"

"you have your tools I have mine" she gestured to the energon detector in her hand as it started to beep "that's odd Ratchets satellites were accurate but subterranean enrgon deposits don't cause this kind of surge"

After a short while of walking they came across what appeared to be a crash landing

"what happened here?" asked Jack

"crash landing" replied Arcee "stay behind me" then she entered the ship

around 5 minutes later she reappeared with a look of sheer horror on her face before she had a flashback to a smiling spider shaped decepticon who was about to kill one of her closest friends.

Jack ran up to her and asked with a look of concern on his face "Arcee what's wrong?"

"I-I know who this ship belongs to" she replied with more fear in her tone than jack thought he had ever heard from anyone.

"who's ship is this?" asked Jack

"Arcee to base, come in"Arcee hesitantly spoke into her com-link "shit! I think the ships jamming us" she cursed as she quickly moved away from the ship with Jack struggling to keep up.

"Arcee your kinda creepin' me out here"

"wait here" she said as she walked away and examined tracks in the dirt and had another flash back to the spider bot ruthlessly torturing her.

"Arcee?" Jack's voice jolted her out of her flashback just as she felt his warm hand on her back "whats going on? Who does this ship belong to?"

"i'll tell you back at base, just get on" she said as she transformed and sped off with Jack

'Whats going on?' thought Jack

Little did they know a pair of bright purple optics had been watching them the whole time

* * *

Authors note: hey everyone sorry the first chapters a little short I just wanted to keep them small for my first fic so anyway the next chapter should be out either today or within the next few days. So until then feel free to leave any positive reviews or constructive criticism. So goodbye or goodnight depending on where your from.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know the attack co-ordinates! Please no Airachnid!" pleaded a small blue femme

Airachnid chuckled "Oh, Arcee you and both know that isn't what this is about" with that she raised one of her back legs

"No, please!" and with that she struck "TAILGATE!"

Airachnid chuckled to herself remembering that day all those years ago, before she flashed back to what gave her all that hatred for Arcee.

**1000 years before**

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"roared a relatively old spider femme after having one of her limbs ripped off by a blue femme before she walked over to a spider shaped sparkling and deployed her arm blade

"Please Arcee not her! She has nothing to do with this" She pleaded as Arcee went to strike but stopped.

"Sacrificing yourself for your sparkling Blackarachnia, how very noble of you"she said before turning and plunging her blade into Blackarachnia's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" she screamed, before her optics faded to a dark shade of red from the loss of all the energon as Arcee left .But she had no idea that the sparkling that had witnessed the whole thing would come back to haunt her

**Around half an hour later **

"Airachnid" Blackarachnia called in a weak voice

"Mother don't talk you need to save your strength" she warned

"she got the main flow of energon to my processor I... don't have much time" she said in a weaker voice as Airachnid started to sob and she grabbed a small card shaped device from the storage port in her leg. "Take this and find a mech known as Orion Pax ... tell him who gave you it ... and tell him your ... his daughter..." she said between coughing up energon

"I promise you mother i will find him" she said as her mothers optics faded to black and she passed to the well of the all spark.

**In the present day **

"I promised you I would find Orion and today, I will avenge you!" Airachnid said as she cried remembering what happened.

* * *

Arcee sped through the forest with Jack until she felt a grinding on one of her tyres and had to stop "Jack what are you doing!?"

"Arcee i'm not getting back on until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"jack roared at her

"Jack..." she managed to get out before a large amount of what looked like webbing hit her.

they heard a sinister chuckle "Arcee! Small universe isn't it?" Airachnid laughed again.

"Arcee you didn't tell me that your race could turn into spiders!"shouted Jack

"And I see you've got yourself a new partner. Such a shame that Cliffjumper recently died I wanted his head to put next to Tailgate's but that wretch Starscream beat me to it"

"Starscream killed Cliffjumper? how do you know?"

"Oh please that aft-head couldn't stop going on about it. But I suppose I should thank you for this fine replacement" she gestured to Jack

"RUN JACK"

* * *

Jack ran through the forest as fast as he could and heard Airachnid call "You should really stop running Jack your just making it easier for me!"

"Go to hell!" he called back and made her chuckle as he hid under a log

He sat there panting as quietly as he could as he seen her spider legs pass over the log, however she was going slower than when she was chasing him 'OH SHIT!' thought Jack before "hello Jack" said airachnid

"AAH!" he cried as he ran towards her ship

* * *

When he reached the ship he found the entrance quickly 'if I go in there i'll be cornered' he thought so he took off his shoe and threw it in to get her off his trail

Airachnid reached her ship quickly and to her luck found a peice of jacks ... armor? ... clothing? she couldn't remember what it was called so she went inside.

Jack looped around the side of the ship and to his surprise he found an energon leakage 'what was it Ratchet said about energon it was ... extremely flammable and with that he pulled out his firelighter and started to ignite the energon "Jack?" he heard from inside the ship.

The energon caught fire and he heard "JACK!" from inside the ship before he ran, he only got a few feet before the ship exploded and 2 pieces of metal flew towards him, both hit him and 1 was lodged in his neck and the other in his arm.

A few moments later he heard metal footsteps behind him he turned and saw Airachnid with 3 of her legs missing and a large piece of metal in her left optic

She looked at him with her only remaining optic and said "Congratulations ... your the only one besides my mother, who was slaughtered by Arcee to outsmart me." with a light blue tear in her only optic before she collapsed

'Arcee did what? is that why she hates Arcee so much? I'm so confused' he thought before he heard a worried "Jack!Oh Primus what happened?"

"I ... blew up the ship and these bits of metal hit me" he replied with a slight smile

"what? how?"

"there was ... an energon leak" he said as a groundbridge opened behind them

"that's our cue" she said as she picked him up

"wait! ...bring her" he slowly pointed to Airachnid

"WHAT! WHY?!"she roared

"because if we leave her here we're no better than her ... and i'm starting to think out of you 2 she may not actually be the bad guy" he said as she shot him a surprised look and picked up Airachnid in her other arm.

'Oh Primus does he know about what I did' she thought to herself

* * *

authors note: well here you go in this chapter you've found out why Airachnid hates Arcee and who Airachnids parents are.

As I said last chapter feel free to leave positive reviews, constructive criticism and suggestions

see you all 2morro


	3. Chapter 3

When the groundbridge opened into the base Optimus sat there with a slightly worried look on his out of fear of what had taken Arcee and Jack so long to call for a groundbridge ,but no-one in the base was prepared for what they saw.

Arcee had jack in her left hand with metal stuck in his arm and neck and in her other arm was what appeared to be Airachnid with a shattered optic and 3 limbs missing.

"Arcee, Jack what happened?" asked Optimus with obvious concern in his voice.

"Airachnid attacked us and I blew up her ship"replied jack

"her ship was what caused the interference Ratchet picked up" added Arcee

"i'll take those two to the medical ward" called Ratchet as he hoisted Airachnid over his shoulder and put jack in his hand "how did you even blow up the ship anyway jack?"

"You told me energon was very flammable and i found a leak" replied Jack

"The one time someone listens to me and it saves their life" Ratchet complained as he walked towards the medical ward

"I'll have agent Fowler inform Jacks mother of what happened"said Optimus

"But Optimus wont that mean revealing ourselves?" asked Bulkhead

"It will Bulkhead but after today we will need her medical expertise." replied Optimus

* * *

In the medical ward jack looked over to Airachnid and said out loud "Man even when she's out cold she looks creepy"

"I second that" said Ratchet as he was trying to design a new optic for Airachnid "and I have to fit the creepiest part of her, one of those damn optics"

"ratchet you are needed in the ops center"came Optimus' voice

"wonder what's up this time" complained Ratchet as he walked towards the ops center.

As Ratchet walked out of sight Jack turned to Airachnid and found himself admiring her 'huh for missing an eye she's still quite the looker' he thought before 'come to think of it so's Arcee'

But before he knew he was staring found that purple optic staring right back at him "oh crap!" he said before he noticed all of her limbs were bound

"nice to see you too Jack"she said with obvious sarcasm in her voice

"i'd suggest you go back into power-down or whatever you call it, it'll save you a lot of pain"he gestured to the table where the nearly finished optic lay.

"how do I know I can trust you?"

"two reasons why would I save your life just to kill you and i'm quite obviously injured" he gestured to his arm and neck

"what do you mean saved my life?"she said with suspicion in her voice

"well after you collapsed after telling me what Arcee apparently done to your mother"and with that Airachnid had to hold back tears after being reminded of that night "I convinced her to bring you with us"but after a look at Airachnid he noticed she was already in recharge

* * *

When ratchet arrived at the ops center he asked immediately "what's the situation?"

"Ratchet we are informing Jack's mother of his injuries and if she agrees adding her to the team" said Optimus

"what possible benefit could she be?"asked Ratchet

"she has more experience than us all in dealing with human injuries"replied Optimus

"And it'd mean you'd have some-one to talk to about your insane schemes" joked Arcee with bulkhead chuckling behind her

"They're not insane they're just ... unfinished" countered Ratchet with everyone unconvinced

As he said that Bumblebee entered the base with June Darby in his front seat

"what the hell, when agent Fowler said I would be seeing something top secret I didn't think that it'd be that the government had built giant robots" said June as Optimus lowered down to speak to her.

"miss Darby your government did not build us, we are a race of sentient beings from the planet Cybertron, we have called you here to inform you that Jack has sustained two injuries and we will need your help to treat his wounds" said Optimus as Arcee transformed

"errr..."said June confused

"get on and i'll take you to Jack"answered Arcee

* * *

In the med bay jack could hear the sound of a motorcycle engine approaching 'that's odd Arcee never drives around in base' but when he turned around he was surprised to see Arcee with his mom speeding towards him

"Jack!oh god, what happened?" asked June as she got off Arcee and saw his neck

"I um... kinda blew up an alien ship from point blank range" and that was it for June she fainted and landed on Arcee's foot

"she alright?" asked Arcee

"yeah she'll be out for a couple of hours but until then I'll be able to walk around"

* * *

authors note: well in this chapter June's met the Autobots but how will she feel when she learns of the war?

you'll see in the next chapter

bye :)


End file.
